Happy Couple?
by Darkfire75
Summary: FrUk. France and England are hiding a deep secret.


_**Author's note:**__ HURR. Got a random idea to write these guys being kind of domestic...so here we go XD__

* * *

_

Francis and Arthur weren't known for being a happy couple. In fact, most of the nations assumed it was only a matter of time before one of them (probably Arthur) broke it off. They would be seen arguing and fighting during meetings and there were rumors floating around that Francis had gotten so mad one night and had an affair with a woman. There were rumors that Arthur still had feelings for Alfred and that Francis knew and was planning to leave the Brit for good.

Arthur snorted into his tea as he remembered the latest stories fabricated by nations too bored with their own lives. He was lying on his bed on his stomach, trying to figure out a crossword puzzle. He placed his cup of tea back on the coaster and frowned. "They really seem to think we hate each other," he mumbled, tapping his pen on his chin in concentration.

"We put on a good show," Francis replied from a chair opposite him. He had on his reading glasses and was reading the newspaper. "For the record, I still hate you, _Angleterre_." He slowly turned a page of the paper.

"Same to you, frog." Arthur wrote something down in the puzzle. "What's another word for 'happy'? Has to be eight letters and start with a 'j'."

Francis raised his eyebrows at him. "Try 'jubilant.'"

Arthur nodded and wrote it down, cracking a small smile, which told Francis the word was right.

"I hope you make it a habit."

"What do you mean?" Arthur looked over his shoulder.

"Of doing crossword puzzles naked on the bed. I have a lovely view from here."

"Oh belt up." Arthur shifted a little and stared intently at the crossword puzzle. "I think I've figured it out."

"The puzzle?"

"Why everyone thinks we're on the verge of having the greatest break-up of the century."

"Oh." Francis put down the paper and crossed his legs. "Do tell."

The Brit flipped himself over on the bed, which instantly made Francis' eyes move down to his vitals, but he didn't really care at the moment. "Remember the last world meeting?"

Francis grinned. "How could I forget~? You pulled me into an abandoned meeting room and—"

"Before that, Francis," he snarled. "When we had to share a presentation."

"I don't recall…"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Figures. Well, we said some…things. Really horrible things, none of it very meaningful, but no one else but us knew. I said something about you cheating on me with a whore and then you said I tried to kill you with my cooking—"

"You really did though, _mon amour_."

"I'll get up and cock slap you, Francis, I swear to fucking God."

"You don't believe in God, darling. That threat is moot."

Francis delighted in the angry snarl on the other nation's face. "Fine," Arthur hissed. "Basically, we said a whole lot of angry things to each other and everyone else noticed and now there's all these stupid rumors going around that we're going to break up."

"Is that all?" Francis said with a shrug. "You'd think some of them would know acting when they saw it…"

"It's bollocks. I hate trying to be friendly with someone and having them glare at me accusingly like I did something horrible. Antonio tried to send me a poisonous tomato, did you know that?"

Francis burst out laughing. "H-He did what?"

"It's not funny!" Arthur sat up angrily. "He'd heard I 'tried to kill you with my cooking', so he decided sending me a deadly tomato would avenge you." Francis snickered. "And then Gilbert texted me just to tell me how 'unawesome' I was. Your friends are ridiculous."

"I think it's sweet how much they care about me. However, I understand what you're talking about. Alfred gives me these looks of utter hatred and I can never fathom why. It's because of that rumor of me cheating on you, isn't it?"

"Probably." Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We should just tell people, Francis."

"Tell them what?"

"That we're actually happy together."

There was a pause. Francis seemed to study the other man for a few moments before getting up off the chair and sitting next to him on the bed. "No one would believe us, Arthur," he mumbled with a smile. "You know that. They'd say we're just trying to cover up the 'abuse' and whatnot."

The Brit pouted stubbornly. "I know…"

Francis took his face in his hands and kissed him gently. "Besides, it is nice to have our own little secret, non?"

Arthur blushed a little and leaned into him. "Yeah, I guess," he whispered.

Francis wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Arthur's pale shoulder and smirked. "I still hate you, by the way."

Arthur turned his head and smirked right back at him, brushing their lips together. "Same goes for me, idiot."


End file.
